Episode 38
'Episode 38 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * The Josh Moronstein Challenge. * DP vs. The Christian Teen. * The glory of TJFucksThings. Videos Played #Why The Illuminati want You to Believe in Evolution! #21 Facts that Evolutionists CAN'T ANSWER! #Dude Secretly Films His Psycho Girlfriend Abusing Him For Liking Other Girls Pics! #$100,000 ATHEIST CHALLENGE: Can YOU prove him wrong #Femitheist wants to literally kill all men ''(not found) #Brett Keane video (not found) #The Christian Teen on pre-marital teen sex. (not found) #Bad Tim remix (not found) #Tj Fucks Things *DRUNKEN PEASANTS CONTEST SPECIAL EDITION* #Boring report (not found) Start of the Show Episode 38 began with a good 'ole Hey Scotty to freshen the hosts up. TJ lamented on how #BanTJ has stormed the interwebs and then pimped out the Drunken Peasants shirts after saying there should be one with #FistJesus. They started off with a video by The Vigilant Christian in New World Order Exposed where he claimed evolution was a transhumanistic lie to convince humans to aspire to merge with machines and become cyborgs. They moved onto a message by Discovery Institute about 21 facts that Atheists and Scientists Can't Answer. If you predicted it do be full of strawmans, irrelevances and basic misunderstandings of evolution, you're fucking spot-on, muthafucker. That and scary/stupid pictures to boot. They made it 10 questions before moving onto a video of a psychotic bitch of grilling and attacking her boyfriend for liking another girl's pictures. The pinnacle of the show came when Joshua Feuerstein presented his $100, 000 Atheist Challenge to prove god doesn't exist. I'll just list the fallacious arguments he used that you've heard before: negative proof, acceptance of evolution = eugenics and unfalsifiable hypothesis. Joshua challenged his audience to just open their hearts and simply pray to God - the Christian God - and see for yourself. The peasants actually did this right there, and the only thing that responded was Eric Cartman. Next on was a video by Femitheist initiating the male genocide. Good luck, sweetheart. Middle of the Show Following the music break, the peasants played a video by Brett Keane about the aftermath of the religion debate. Brett Keane was obviously getting old and needed to pass the torch to a younger generation. This came in the form of the next video made by The Christian Teen about premarital teen sex and why it blows, dude. The video was cringe-worthy as fuck to say the least. They made amazing arguments, not really. AT ALL. The peasants talked about the 30 day audible trial, again. They then played two remixes of Tim Black talking about TJ, the latter by TJFucksThings. The first was terrible, the other much better. Next was the fan art contest where the peasants viewed and critiqued the numerous entres. The peasants then played a news report about dumb thieves whose stupidity was only matched by the person presenting it. End of the Show The show ended with the Q&A segment before Scotty announced the the Gluttony Trip. Trivia *Lance Sloane is mentioned at the beginning. *They wanted to get PaulsEgo on. Trivia *The Christian Teen portion was uploaded on The Amazing Atheist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_WJrHaZGv4 References Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring The Vigilant Christian